


Learning To Play

by totally4ryo



Series: Learning Aids [2]
Category: FAKE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally4ryo/pseuds/totally4ryo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pick up after “Learning Aids”.  Ryo has a surprise waiting for Dee, who had been sent out to do some shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning To Play

Title: Learning To Play  
Rating: NC-18  
Fandom: FAKE  
Pairings: Ryo/Dee  
Warnings: Yaoi, adult situations, S/D games, usage of handcuffs  
Spoilers: All 7 volumes  
Summary: Pick up after “Learning Aids”. Ryo has a surprise waiting for Dee, who had been sent out to do some shopping.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own FAKE. Dee, Ryo and the other FAKE characters are the genius of Sanami Matoh.

Lots of thanks to [](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/profile)[**gracie_musica**](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/) for helping out with this one when I hit a block.

 

 

Ryo waited for Dee to return from shopping. Dee took longer than what it should have taken him. It made Ryo think that Dee had either stopped to get something… interesting, since Dee seemed to have no problem with shopping for certain items in person.. Or he was just giving Ryo the time to collect himself and work things out alone. Both seemed likely from Dee.

Ryo did not need more time to collect himself. Once the thought of having Dee as his personal ‘slave’ for a day was implanted in his mind, there was no going back for Ryo. He thought of the silk tie he had waiting and grinned shyly. He had reasoned what Dee could not see would help bolster his own confidence if he found himself in a major blushing attack. He sat down with his book and went to a chapter he slightly touched on before, but left notes of interest to investigate further. He started to blush as he read, but soon the blush turned into a flush.

He still had a flush as he waited impatiently for Dee to return.

“Hurry up, Dee,” he muttered. Then he had an idea. He picked up the phone and dialed Dee’s cell number.

“Yo!” came Dee’s standard way of answering his personal cell after the second ring.

“What’s taking you so long?” Ryo demanded.

“Well…” Dee started.

Ryo cut him off. “Are you on the line yet?”

“Past that,” Dee replied. “I’m out of the store too.”

Ryo nodded, more for himself since Dee could not see the gesture. He grinned and then set his mind to what he decided to do. “If you’re done, then get back here,” he stated firmly. “Now.”

“Ryo?” Dee asked. He sounded confused, but his breathing had a hint of excitement. “Uh… what if I don’t,” he asked.

“Then you’ll get punished more. You’re already in for it for being late now,” Ryo replied.

“I….” Dee paused, then came a mutter of, “Holy crap.” His voice changed, but he was barely able to contain his excitement. “Yes sir. I’m on my way. Can I hang up now?”

“If it will make you walk faster, yes.”

“Bye… uh…sir? Master?”

Ryo chuckled. “Both will do. See you soon, Dee. Or else.”

He heard Dee hang up muttering, “Oh holy shit.”

Ryo broke out in laughter. Then he realized Dee would get an instant erection at the slightest hint of aggression from Ryo. He almost felt sorry for Dee. He should have had Dee tell him how far he was from there.

Now, Ryo thought, if he could live up to whatever was in Dee’s mind. He’d have to get some of that out of Dee’s mouth, just to make sure they were both on the same page. If not, hopefully they could still meet at a satisfactory level.

What amazed Ryo the most was Dee had previously confessed to having limited experience as a bottom or even slightly submissive. Yet so far, Dee would melt under his control when the mood took Ryo.

Upon his arrival, Dee would be expecting to be punished. Ryo caught that much from Dee’s tone. What to do? Ryo considered. Some things he read actually turned him on, but best they start… easy. See what they like. If it was good to both, they could slowly up the limits as time went by.

Ryo grinned as he thought of things he could do. He’d just raise the bar some on certain things he knew got great responses from Dee – and withhold others that in the past Dee showed signs of almost begging had Ryo not follow through. He’d withhold longer, see if Dee would really beg.

Ryo caught himself in time to stop his hand from cupping the now aching erection he discovered he had.

This could be fun.

 

 

Dee entered the kitchen and placing the bags on the table, called out for Ryo.

“In here,” Ryo’s voice came from the living room.

Dee entered and found Ryo sitting on the couch, reading a book. He felt disappointed at the normalcy, thinking he pushed his time and Ryo lost the mood.

Ryo looked up. “Did you put away the groceries yet?”

Dee shook his head. “On the table.”

“Well why are you standing here for?” Ryo snapped. “Put the groceries away. And call out when you’re finished. Do not leave the kitchen without my permission Dee.”

Dee nodded mutely and turned to go back into the kitchen.

“Dee,” Ryo called out.

“What?”

“What do you say?”

“Um.. yes, sir..?”

Ryo glanced up at him. “Was that a question?”

Dee shook his head. A tremor of excitement coursed through Dee’s body visibly. “N-no, sir. I’ll be in the kitchen. Sir.”

Ryo nodded. “Good. You better be done by the time I get in there.”

Dee nodded.

“Dee.”

“Yes sir.”

“Now get going.”

“Yes sir.”

Ryo watched Dee make a hasty retreat back into the kitchen. Once Dee was out of sight, Ryo let out a sigh of relief, then stood up to go into the hallway leading to the bedrooms. He felt his face heat up profusely. It took a lot of will power not to blush in front of Dee. The blindfold would be a good thing for sure.

Inside the bedroom, Ryo picked up the silk tie. Then as an after thought, he collected his handcuffs, along with the key, and added a tube of lubricant just in case they did not make it to the bedroom. Judging from Dee’s response, it probably would not take much to push Dee over the edge, and they might as well make the best of the opportunity.

He sat in the bedroom, giving Dee 10 minutes to put away the groceries and collect himself. It also gave Dee the time to decide he did not want to go along with it and leave the kitchen. If Dee stayed in the kitchen until Ryo arrived, to Ryo it would say Dee was one hundred percent willing to play the game. He wanted to let Dee know he had the option of getting out of it.

 

 

 

Dee stood in the kitchen. He had finished putting away the groceries minutes ago, knowing where Ryo kept everything, including how he packed meat to place in the freezer. It had taken Dee a while to learn the precise order Ryo maintained his kitchen. Unlike Dee who threw anything anyway it fit. He had his own order in his kitchen, but Ryo was yet to figure it out. Dee grinned. If Ryo ever figured out his order of things, that would be the day his sometimes anal retentive partner would lose a little more of that annoying habit. The truth was, Dee spend more time in this apartment than in his own, so his getting the hang of things only made sense.

Now Dee did not know what he was supposed to do. Should he just stand there and wait? Was he allowed to sit down? Have a cup of coffee? How long did Ryo plan to make him wait. Dee had no idea. However the thought of the game that was in play excited Dee, and he did not want to make any moves to kill it for them. He did enjoy an aggressive Ryo, even once in a while really enjoy when an aggressive Ryo dominated him. Dee shook his head. Neither of them had never taken it to this level of domination. Dee once contemplated it, feeling he felt comfortable enough with Ryo, believing Ryo trusted him enough to go beyond just cuffed to the bed once in a while. He understood it was the other way with his allowing Ryo to do whatever he was planning. It was all his own doing anyway. He’s the one who offered himself up to Ryo as a slave. He had no idea what possessed him, except the thought at that moment being trapped beneath Ryo had excited him. It still did.

So Dee continued to wait.

It was only a few minutes later when Ryo entered the kitchen. “Turn around, Dee,” Ryo demanded from the doorway. “Face the counter.”

Dee licked his lips as he slowly turned. He jumped a little as Ryo lightly smacked his ass.

“I didn’t say silence yet, Dee.”

“Oh… yes sir.”

“Better. Now,” Ryo voice came from right behind him. He felt Ryo’s body close to his as Ryo leaned over and up to almost whisper in his ear. “Peanut,” he said, his voice husky. “Remember that word. Got it?”

Dee nodded. “Yes sir.”

“Repeat it.”

“Peanut.”

“You understand when you should use it?”

Dee nodded. “I don’t see myself needing to use it. Sir.”

“Good.” He felt Ryo move behind him. “Okay. Last chance. You can repeat the word one more time, if you like.”

“Holy crap, no,” Dee muttered. “No. I’m fine. Sir.”

“Okay then.”

He felt Ryo reach around him in a swift moment. He could not see anything as a silk tie was bound across his eyes as a blindfold. He sucked in his breath sharply as he trembled with mounting excitement. This was an aggressive Ryo he had never met before. He was shocked to discover his wanting to get to know to know more.

Ryo tugged on the blindfold, adjusting it. “You okay?” Ryo asked softly.

Dee nodded his head. “Fine.” He took the tone of Ryo’s voice to mean a time out from their game.

He was right as Ryo did not correct him from not using ‘sir’. After one more careful check as if to assure himself that Dee was comfortable, Ryo patted his shoulders.

“I’m going to give you a few choices along the way,” Ryo stated.

“I don’t deserve such kindness from my master,” Dee said, carefully choosing his words. His jeans grew tighter than they were as he spoke. He hoped the words had the same effect on Ryo. He smirked when he heard the sharp intake of air come from behind him.

Ryo’s body pressed against his, and Dee was pleased to discover the hardness rubbing enticingly against his ass.

“That’s very good, Dee,” Ryo whispered huskily, resting his hand on Dee’s shoulders and leaning up the slight difference in height to whisper hotly in Dee’s ears. “I was going to let you choose which do you want to call me. Master or Sir?”

Ryo pressed further against Dee, rubbing his straining bulge against Dee, as he licked the earlobe close to his mouth, breathing heavily.

Dee let out a whimper from need. This was already driving him crazy. His brain was hazy with desire as he felt himself fall under the spell he was certain Ryo had no idea he was putting Dee under. But that’s how it was with Ryo sometimes. Why he allowed Ryo to do things he normally did not with others.

The answer came easily from his mouth without thought. “Master.”

“Really now? Are you certain?”

Dee nodded. “Yes… master.” He muttered under his breath when Ryo stepped away from him, feeling the lost of his lover’s body so near.

“Now…” he heard Ryo’s voice come from the table. He heard the scrap of a chair on the floor, and made out the sounds of Ryo sitting down on the chair. “I want you to turn around, turn to my voice.”

Dee did as Ryo said.

“Turn just a little more. I want you to completely face me.”

“Left or right, Master.”

“Right.”

Dee adjusted his position. “Better?”

“Yes, very much. Unbutton your shirt. Slowly.”

Dee’s fingers trembled as he undid one button at a time, his fingertips lightly brushing against exposed skin. As he undid the last button, Dee heard Ryo speak again.

“Take it off and drop it next to you.”

Dee did what he was told.

“Now just stand there.”

The silence was for no more than a minute, but it stretched like an eternity to Dee. Even blindfolded, he was aware of Ryo’s eyes on him.

Daring to break the silence, Dee asked, “Does what he sees please my master?” He ran his hand along his chest, sliding down to his abs.

Ryo groaned. “Dee,” his voice warned. There was a ragged sigh. “Yes, Dee. Very much yes. Now take off your pants.”

Dee grinned as he did, as slowly as he unbuttoned his shirt. When he went to tug them down, he turned and slowly bent to drop his jeans down to his ankle.

He heard the chair hastily move and felt Ryo standing behind him.

“You are bad,” Ryo said, “but so beautiful.”

Before Dee had a chance to react, he was pulled to stand straight. He heard the sudden sound of metal and his arms were being pulled behind him. In a blink he was standing naked except for his pants around his ankles and his socks, his hands handcuffed behind his back.

A tremor ran through him as he moaned. Ryo’s hand rested in a comforting manner between his shoulder blades.

“Dee? You okay, love?” Ryo asked, seeming just a bit uncertain.

“Yes,” Dee hissed.

“Sure you don’t want any peanuts?”

Dee grinned and moved so the scarce space between them was closed. His bare buttocks rested against Ryo’s throbbing erection. Sensuously, he slowly gyrated his hips, moaning again. “There’s none of that sort here from what I feel,” he said. “Relax Ryo. I liked it.” His grin grew as his body trembled with excitement. “Hell, I loved it. I’m your slave for now, Master. I trust you.”

Ryo’s lips pressed against where his hand had been a moment before. His hands started to run up and down Dee’s arms, caressing them.

“You liked it too, didn’t you?” Dee asked.

“Uh… yeah.” Ryo sounded surprised.

Dee chuckled. Behind the silk of his blindfold, he envisioned Ryo standing behind him, his body language saying he was hot and ready to do whatever Dee allowed him, but his face beet red from embarrassment. Dee suddenly understood the need for the blindfold, other than just a part of their game. Dee decided to attempt to get rid of that blush, or at the least, turn it into a flush. Assure him, and then push him a little more was the way to handle Ryo. Once pushed, he’d get caught up in his desire and stop blushing over whatever he would do.

“I know you won’t hurt me. I know you’re only making us both feel good. Go for it, baby. Don’t hold back.” He gyrated his hips again, grinding until the length of Ryo’s cock slipped along the cleft of his ass. “We both want this,” he groaned.

Ryo’s hands moved to his chest, rubbing him as he kissed along his shoulders, then slowly licking his way up one side of his neck. “Dee,” he sighed. “Let’s change one thing. Don’t call me Master or Sir. Just use my name.” His tongue slid across his earlobe, prodding the cavern of his ear. In a husky tone, he continued. “I want you hear you say my name. Maybe later I can get to hear you scream it.”

Dee found himself leaning against Ryo. “Oh holy shit.. . Yes. I can do that. But please. You got me where you want me. I’m still your slave. Dee, your slave.”

“I want to treat my favorite slave very well,” Ryo replied, his mouth moving along the back of his neck. “Now….” He stepped on Dee’s jeans, patting Dee’s leg. “Step out.” With his other arm around Dee’s waist to steady him, he helped guide Dee to lift his leg to step out of his jeans. Reversing arms, he did the same with Dee’s other foot. “We don’t need you tripping on your face.”

Dee chuckled. “I thought that it was going to serve as some type of leg restraint.”

Ryo patted his ass. “We don’t need to go that far, Dee. Now c’mon”

“Where?” Dee stopped talking when Ryo tugged on him by the handcuffs. He ended up taking a step backward, cursing when he lost contact with Ryo’s front.

Ryo twirled him around so he guided Dee to walk backward by his hands on Dee’s chest. He yelped when Ryo pinched a nipple.

The back of his legs hit the edge of a chair and Ryo pushed him down to sit. Dee thought he was going to cum right then as Ryo straddled his lap, moving around until he was comfortable, and their throbbing erections were pressed together, trapped between their bodies.

Tangling Dee’s hair around his fingers, he tugged Dee’s head back and started to kiss him deeply. Dee wanted to put his arms around Ryo, to pull him closer. Ryo’s free hand was gliding along the skin of his upper body, sometimes caressing, something lightly tickling. Unable to stop himself, he wiggled under Ryo, his muscles flexing from the strain of wanting to move his arms, to be able to return the pleasure Ryo was bestowing up him. The only thing he was able to do was return the kisses as hungrily as Ryo gave. He started to moan into the kiss, moving his hips to add to the friction of his erection rubbing against his.

He wanted Ryo to suddenly sit down on his raging hard-on, impaling himself and ride him until they both cried out in release. He wanted Ryo to pull him up and bend him over the chair, impaling him. It didn’t matter which… as long as it was something. He tried to move his head away enough to speak when Ryo beat him to it.

Almost as if he had been reading Dee’s mind, Ryo asked, “Which way do you want it, Dee?”

A moment ago Dee was warring on that decision when it was only his thought, or thinking it did not matter. When hearing the question in Ryo’s voice, he strained his head so he could lick Ryo’s lips, lightly kiss him. “Take me,” he found himself replying, knowing he had come to a sudden decision.

Ryo stood up and slipping his hands along Dee’s armpits, lifted him to his feet. “As much as I’d love to have you right here, I can’t take a chance of us forgetting to clean up after ourselves before Bikky gets home.”

Dee nodded mutely. He stood, hearing as Ryo gathered his discarded clothing. “Ryo,” he uttered, feeling he was standing too long naked and alone, without the familiar touch of his lover. “Hurry, please.”

“Was that an order, Dee?”

“Of course not. It was merely a request. Please?”

Ryo caressed his cheek. “Of course.” He smiled as he felt Ryo guide him through the apartment and into the bedroom. Ryo kept him standing for a few more minutes, touching him, stroking him, making Dee cry out with need. Ryo’s breathing was heavy.

Ryo once again guided Dee, who assumed it was toward the bed. It seemed in the right direction. He would have been certain if Ryo didn’t turn him around a few times.

Yet he was certain enough when from behind him, Ryo pressed close again. “You still want it, Dee.”

Dee nodded. “Yes.”

“Say that word again.”

“What word.”

“If you want something, what do you say? Even you know manners enough to know what word.” Ryo chuckled.

“Please, Ryo.” He took his chance, believing he knew where they stood and suddenly dropped to his knees and leaned forward. If he was wrong, he was sure Ryo would not let him fall flat on his face.

He smiled as at the same time he encountered the mattress, he felt Ryo’s arms around him, guiding him gently. “I love you, Ryo,” he said, his voice filled with the very same emotion.

If Dee did not know the depth of how much he loved Ryo before, he knew it then, at that moment. He knew he would never forget it. It would be forever in his heart right along with the night Ryo finally told him that he loved Dee.

Ryo straddled his hips, lifting his head to kiss him breathless. “I love you too, Dee.”

“Fuck me, Ryo. Please.” Dee leaned over to rest his upper body on the bed.

Ryo laughed delightedly as he stood up, finding himself willing to do just as Dee asked. He looked at Dee, at the position his lover was in, and all he wanted to do at that moment was take Dee into his arms, and kiss him while telling the other man how much he loved him. There was something erotic and yet so endearing in seeing Dee in that position. Dee had put himself in such a vulnerable position willingly. His Dee, who had admitted at the start of their relationship that he was not one to be submissive.

Yet there was Dee before him, naked, with his hands cuffed behind his back, not only kneeling, but bending over the bed, wiggling his exposed ass in enticing invitation. An invitation that Ryo discovered he did not want to pass up.

Ryo reached down to run his hand along the smooth, firm globes of Dee’s ass. His lover sighed, pushing into the touch.

“Please master, do what you want with me,” Dee begged more.

Ryo’s eyes softened before finding himself dropping to his knees beside Dee, grabbing him firmly by the hair to pull his head up. He tilted the head back and captured Dee’s mouth with his own, passionately kissing the blindfolded man until he had to pull away so they both could catch their breaths.

Dee’s chest rose and fell with each breath, as he licked his lips. “Does that mean yes?”

Ryo studied Dee again, remembering the game they were playing. He tweaked a nipple lightly. “Maybe. It means you’re not telling me what to do.”

Dee nodded grinning. “Of course, master. I don’t know what came over me to ask of such a thing.” He smirked.

“Naughty boy,” Ryo remarked, raising an eyebrow. “Keep that up and you might have to be punished. You don’t want that to happen, do you?”

Dee smirked again. “Oh horrors…”

Ryo laughed, getting the message loud and clear. He removed Dee’s blindfold and Dee blinked up at him in question.

“You’ll get what you asked for, and then I think we should sit down and talk.”

“Talk?” Dee pouted. “I don’t wanna talk…”

“Talk about what is allowed and what isn’t if we’re going to play this game.”

“Oh.” Dee gazed at Ryo. “After you…. You know, fuck me good?”

Ryo laughed, pushing Dee toward the mattress. “You betcha!”

Dee leaned so his upper half was resting on the mattress. He wiggled his ass in invitation. “You were saying something there?” he asked teasingly.

Ryo’s mesmerized gaze was fixed on the sight before him. “Mmm… damn, Dee, stop tempting me.”

Dee turned his head to look behind him. “Tempting? But you just said….” He wiggled his ass again. “C’mon baby… I know you wanna…,” he enticed Ryo. He chuckled at the bland look of want on Ryo’s face.

Ryo let out a moan. Within his vision was not only Dee’s delicious ass in offer, but the dark green eyes twinkling devilishly as Dee stared at him. It was all he could do to keep himself from pouncing Dee right then and entering him. “Where’s the lube?” he asked.

Dee pouted. “What is this? The slave has to retrieve the lube too? I’d love to help you, but….” He lifted his bound hands as far as he could, and smirked at Ryo.

Ryo laughed as he closed the distance between the. Gently, he smacked Dee’s ass. “You’re a detective. Figure it out,” he stated.

Dee pulled himself up onto his knees again and looked Ryo up and down. He smirked again. “In your pocket, if I’m not mistaken from earlier groping.”

Ryo smiled as he pulled out the small tube of lube. “Very smart.” He waved it inches from Dee’s face.

Dee laughed, shaking his head. “You know, you’re way overdressed there,” he said. “I’d help you with that too, but….” He lifted his still bound behind him hands as far as he could again.

A smirk grew on Ryo’s face as he watched Dee. “Pity. And I’d give you a show, but you’re just the slave.”

With wide interested eyes, Dee looked up at Ryo again and pouted.

Ryo laughed softly, enjoying the game so far. He turned around, deciding to give Dee a nice view of his ass as he slowly undressed.

Dee’s smile was appreciative. “Now that’s not fair,” he said, his voice getting husky with passion. “Then again, this is what being a slave is all about, I guess.”

Ryo raised an eyebrow as he looked back at Dee. “What does that mean?”

“Showing me something I can’t have and making me want it. That’s what.” He grinned up at Ryo. “You truly have an evil streak in you, you know.”

Ryo laughed delightedly at his unplanned torture. His mind was filled with other ideas he knew he would like to try out in the near future. “I learned from the best,” he said to Dee with a wink.

Dee snorted. He started wiggling while still on his knees, still looking up at Ryo. “Hurry up, lover.”

“Behave, slave. And it’s master to you.”

“Shit master, I’m so horny, it’s starting to hurt.”

Ryo chuckled as he turned to face Dee. “Good,” he replied. “You are the slave.” He uncapped the lube.

Dee remained on his knees, staring defiantly up at Ryo. He almost moved back into his previous position when he saw Ryo open the lube, then decided against it. He realized he wanted to be pushed back down onto the bed again by Ryo. There was something highly exciting about it.

Ryo positioned himself behind Dee. Not wasting anymore time, he slowly pushed two fingers into Dee, pushing him back onto the bed.

Dee let out a groan into the mattress.

Ryo smiled, moving his fingers inside Dee, against the resistance of the muscles. The ring of muscles did not protest as much as they normally did. It gave Ryo something to think about later. His mind went solely back to his task when he heard Dee moan. His lover started to press back on Ryo’s fingers in a silent plea for more.

Ryo found Dee’s prostrate and started to rub it furiously.

Dee’s head shot up from the mattress as he cried out in pleasure. “Oh shit,” he gasped. He started to rube his groin against the side of the bed, crying out more as Ryo continued to push on Dee’s sweet spot.

Ryo was smiling, enjoying the responses elicited from Dee. He noticed the bound man rubbing his front against the bed. “Nu-uh,” he said. He placed his free arm around Dee’s waist, pulling him away from the bed. “Bad.”

Dee was writhing within Ryo’s hold, moaning. “Jesus baby….”

Ryo smiled again and releasing Dee’s waist rubbed his ass, causing another groan to come from Dee.

He was amazed to discover Dee was already loosened enough. He pulled his finger out from Dee. Dee tried to push back, frantically searching for the digits, crying out from the loss.

Ryo had put some lube on his hand and started to slick himself. He leaned over Dee, to whisper in his ear, “Easy baby. Soon it’ll be better than my fingers.”

“God baby,” Dee groaned, wiggling against Ryo.

Ryo repositioned himself so he was behind Dee. He teased the puckered opening with the head of his cock.

Dee moaned again, pushing back as he tried to take the head in. He let out a whimper of frustration. “More…” he sighed. “Please.”

Ryo smiled again, his other arm going around Dee again. Ryo felt the tenderness grow in him as he watched Dee’s responses. It was the most submissive Dee had ever been. More than Ryo had believed Dee was capable of. In the past, there was always some grasp of control from Dee, as if he could not give total control over. To see Dee open himself as he was made Ryo’s heart thump faster than it was already from the excitement of what they were doing. He released Dee’s waist again, to tangle Dee’s dark strands of hair around his fingers and lifted Dee’s head. Again he spoke softly in Dee’s ear. “Mmm… I like hearing you beg like this.”

Dee gasped as Ryo pulled his head up, and started to pant as Ryo spoke. “Oh damn…” he moaned. “Please baby… put it in… please.”

Ryo took some pity on Dee and slowly pushed the head in until the tip was just inside Dee’s tight hole.

Dee let out a ragged moan. “S’good,” he sighed. “More.”

Ryo started to rub Dee’s back soothingly. “Say please.”

Dee sighed. “Please.”

“I’m going to enjoy every moment of taking you,” Ryo said, his voice husky with need of taking Dee.

Dee whimpered, starting to writhe again. “More.”

Ryo pushed in a little deeper, still going slow. He did not how much longer he would be able to maintain his control to keep this pace. Dee was driving him wild. His lover was not the only one hurting with need.

“Fuck,” Ryo sighed as he continued to wait until he knew Dee was accustomed to him inside. “You feel so good.”

Dee moaned again as he stretched his hands a little to brush his fingertips along the back of Ryo’s cock. “This feels good,” he moaned. “Please, take me.”

Ryo grabbed the straying hands, and slammed all the way into Dee. Panting, he held Dee’s hands. “Fucking tease,” he growled, starting to lose his restraint. He had to take Dee, give Dee what he was begging for. It was the same thing he needed for himself.

Dee cried out as Ryo slammed into him, then moaned. “M-me?” he gasped. He pushed back on Ryo to take a little more in and moaned again. “Yes,” he hissed blissfully. He managed to let out a shaky chuckle.

“You!” Ryo pulled out to the tip and slammed into Dee again. “The cuffs were so you couldn’t touch.”

Dee lifted his head, eyes wide as he cried out loudly. “O-oh God,” he gasped. “Y-you might have to do something about that next time.”

Grabbing Dee by his hair, Ryo pulled his lover’s head back as he started to thrust into him. “I will,” he said, his voice rough.

Dee arched his body, gasping, then moaning. “Jesus Ryo. Yes….” He turned his head to the side, attempting to reach Ryo’s lips for a kiss.

Ryo moved his head and deeply kissed Dee, thrusting deep into him.

Dee continued to moan into the kiss as Ryo’s tongue danced and prodded Dee’s mouth. When he pulled away from the kiss, both needing to breathe, he pushed Dee onto the mattress again, so he was bent over. He was moaning as he set a smooth, deep rhythm with his thrusts, moaning from the wonderful sensation the tightness of his lover caused. “Fuck, you feel good,” he sighed.

Dee groaned, writhing on the mattress. “S-so do you.” He started to rub his front against the mattress again, moaning more. “God… it’s so good… it hurts good. Harder. Please,” he started to beg again.

Once again Ryo reached around Dee and moved his lover’s hips so he could not rub against the mattress. “No,” he stated firmly.

Dee cried out in protest. “Please,” he begged. “It hurts… I need it.” He started to writhe on the mattress. “So close… but…”

Ryo could not extend the torture on his dark haired lover any longer. He knew he was not going to last very long thanks to the way Dee was acting. It was such a beautiful and precious gift Dee was giving him, he had no choice to assure Dee received nothing but sweet pleasure. He moved his hand so he could stroke Dee’s throbbing, weeping erection, to help push him over the precipice of ecstacy.

“Yes,” Dee sighed, almost becoming limp from the duel sensation of Ryo moving in and out of him, and the slightly roughened hands that stroked his cock. He started to moan, losing coherent thought.

Ryo let out a groan as he increased his pace to bring them both to sweet completion.

Dee’s body shuddered and strained from his arms behind him. The bound hands clenched into fists as he cried out. His back arched, he threw his head back as he started to cum.

Through the haze of his intense orgasm, he felt start to cum.

“Fuck… Dee…” he moaned as he started to cum.

Ryo had released his hold on Dee’s cock, his arm now wrapped around Dee’s waist. Ryo tightened his hold as he pushed deeper into Dee, moaning loudly. Dee’s arms and hands were firmly trapped between their sweat sheen bodies.

Dee shuddered again, being pushed for another short time, from feeling the intensity of Ryo’s orgasm, before collapsing forward onto the mattress.

He became aware of Ryo kissing the side of his face as his hands were released from the handcuffs. Ryo lifted each arm to kiss his wrists. Ryo flopped onto the bed, pulling Dee the rest of the way onto the mattress to join him. Together they lay, holding each other, still recovering from their powerful orgasms.

“That….” Ryo finally gasped.

“Y-yeah,” Dee agreed.

Their mouths met for a sweet kiss.

Did I hurt you?” Ryo asked softly.

Dee shook his head. “Nothing that was sweet as well.”

“Dee, seriously.”

“I’m fine,” Dee assured him, stretching while still in Ryo’s arms. “I’m fine.” He grinned at Ryo, his green eyes meeting Ryo’s dark ones. “More than fine. Jesus, I never came like that before. And I should add I always feel like I’m going to pass out when I’m with you.”

Ryo smiled. It was far from the first time he heard that last statement from Dee, but he knew he would never get enough of hearing it. It pleased and delighted him that he was the only one who could make Dee feel as he had each time they made love. He caressed the cheek of the man he loved more than life. “I think you had for a few moments.”

Dee nodded in agreement. “What about you?”

“Wow!” Ryo exclaimed. “I’d love to do that again….” He cut himself off abruptly, realizing what he was saying. “I mean, if you’re willing, that is.”

“God!” Dee gasped. “Please do, baby.”

“Well, before we do again, I think it’s really a better idea we take some time and talk over some things.”

Dee chuckled. “You’re going to talk about kinky sex?” he asked slyly, leaning his head to kiss Ryo’s nose.

Ryo blushed, but chuckled. “I have no choice. I want us to do this again… and more. And it’s really best we talk first.”

Dee nodded. “Okay baby. We’ll talk. One day soon when we have more time alone.”

Ryo’s eyes went beyond Dee’s head to the clock on the nightstand. He let out a groan. “And here I was hoping to be able to grab a nap before Bikky got back.”

“I do suggest we take showers. I really don’t want to hear the rugrat complaining about perv smells.”

Ryo blushed again. “Jeez! I hate when he does that. Yes, showers is a must.” He crawled over Dee, pausing to kiss the man who’s arms went around him to hold him place and cover him. Ryo sighed as they broke the kiss. “Enough Dee. We don’t have time,” he groaned. ‘Damn,’ Ryo thought, yet not really surprised he was ready for another go. Judging from the body his covered, Dee was feeling the same. “I’ll shower first, because otherwise I’ll be too tempted to close my eyes while you shower. I’m afraid if I do that, I’ll end up sleeping for a few hours, despite your best attempts to wake me up.”

Dee chuckled, finally releasing his hold on Ryo. “Yeah, you are hard to wake up.” He leered up at Ryo. “You appear to be hard in other ways too.”

“Dee, behave,” Ryo warned, but could not sound stern. He leaned to and lightly kissed Dee’s lips. “More tonight after Bikky is asleep.” He got off Dee and the bed with a groan, not wanting to be anywhere else but on his bed, feeling Dee’s body against his.

“Damn,” he heard Dee say as he left the room, “I wonder what it would take to send the monkey brat to sleep early.”

Ryo smiled and shook his head as he made his way to the bathroom.


End file.
